You cant have me
by babytomo30
Summary: You can't always choose the ones you love. What happens when draco falls for someone he shouldnt ,will he give up what seems like a lost cause or fight for the one thing that means something to him . All characters belong to J.k rowling except my own:  .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Draco sat on his bed reading the letter pansy had just sent him,it was the easter holidays and pansy never failed to send him letter after letter, dont get him wrong draco liked her ,she was the male version of him but she could get a little bit too much . He walked over to his set of draws and placed the letter inside along with the hundreds of other letters she had sent him .He walked back over to his bed and lay down , he heard elf elves scurrying around outside in the halls , his mother had told him that they were expecting a visitor and the elves were preparing one of the spare rooms a few doors away from his own .

His mother had told him a bit about the visitor , she was the daughter of bellatrix and rodolphus lestrange and his cousin , he had never met her and she had hardly ever been spoken about , all he knew was she went to beauxbatons all her school life but since her mother had broken out from azkaban she had left to live with her for a while and would be attending hogwarts , but untill then she would be staying at the malfoy manor with her mother untill school started again.

A loud knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, he looked over to his bedroom door debating whether to go down , he decided against it and stayed in his room.

" Ahhhhh...my dear sisiter " narcissa said greeted her sister with a hug

" sister ..this is my daughter brande " bellatrix smiled looking over her shoulder to the younger girl

narcissa followed her sisters eyes to the girl...she was beautiful very much like her sister, dark hair long and curly , dark eyelashes but with deep green eyes the opposite of bella's dark ones, she was petie but not with out curves , the girl smiled up at narcissa , dimples forming in her cheeks .

"hello auntey" she spoke her voice sweet and high

narcissa smiled " hello brande its a pleaure to meet you and to have you here ...you look very much like your mother"

"yes..she has the look of the black family indeed" bellatrix smiled still looking at her daughter

Brande smiled again " you have a beautiful home " she said looking round

" why thank you , we are very proud of it " narcissa smiled looking around the room " well anyway come come" she said walking over to a chair facing a settee.

she sat on the chair where bellatix follwed but sat on the sofa ...patting the side of it for brande to join.

" how have you been cissy ? the family all good? " bella asked taking two glasses of one from the small oak table in the middle and passing one to brande

" iv been very good bella ...lucius is away for a few weeks, work and all " she smiled, and bellatiz nodded " and dracos...well i think hes up stairs ...maybe i should call him down " narcissa spoke mainly to her self .

" oh no dont burden the boy cissy ...the children will meet soon enough" bellrix said grabbing brandes hand and giving it a little squeeze.

narcissa watched the two ...she very rarely seen bella so nice even to her , she smiled lightly to her self .

" i bet your delighted to have your mother back ...i mean its been years " narcissa asked

" i hardly remember her " brande laughed looking at her mother " but yes its great to be here with her ...my life was happy but never really complete yano?"

" yes i know " narcissa smiled " and you seem very happy bella ?"

" oh yes cissy...everything going just brilliantly ...the dark lord is back and will soon regain power , i have my beautiful daughter back and im out of that dreadful place" bella's nose scrunched up thinking of azkaban

After about half an hour of talking and drinking fine wine narcissa called one of their many house elves to get draco .

" im sure you and draco will get on swimmingly " narcissa said taking another sip of her wine

" oh im sure we will " brande smiled " be nice to have a cousin "

" yes...family is very important" narcissa said smiling lovingly at bella who gave the same smile back.

the door creaked open and a young man stood there

" mother?" he asked

" draco this here is your cousin brande " narcissa nodded towards brande

draco looked down at the small girl sipping on her wine , she stood up and smiled offering her hand out to him .

he slowly drew his eyes from hers and down to her small hand and placed his own in it and shook it lightly

" nice to meet you draco" brande said smiling , he noticed the dimples forming in her cheeks and looked slowly back into her deep green eyes.

" you too brande" he spoke quietly still keeping hold of her hand , still looking into her eyes.

" see there already getting on cissy " bellatirx screetched smiling

Brande pulled her hand away from his and turned to her mother smiling

" well draco why dont you go and show brande to her room you can get to know each other better"

" yes mother" draco said walking out the door into the hall , he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was follwing .

They walked up the stairs silently ..untill he came to stand outside a door , he turned to her looking directly into her eyes

" this is your room ..mines a few doors away so if you need anything im not far "

silence stood between the pair , they stood still looking at each other

" well " she laughed " we going in or should i sleep in the hall ?"

" ohhh...ermm...ye" draco blinked looking back at the door and opening it, he moved back slightly to let her through.

The room was beautiful...the walls were painted in cream and the furniture dark oak , she walked further into the room , taking a better look at the four poster oak bed , the sheets were a dark golden colour made of silk

" the bathroom is through that room " she turned to draco who was pointing to a door " and the other one is a walk in wardbrobe...mother thought you being a girl and all you would have a lot of clothes , she laughed at this and turned to him

" shes very right ...where are my cases actually"

" in the wardbrobe " he stated

" okie doke" she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed

draco jus stood there looking at her , he felt foolish but he realy didnt know what else to do

" you seem ...tense around me dear cousin " brande smiled

" i am not !" he stated angrily

" oooooooo" she laughed "someones cranky today "

he started at her .. his eyes filled with anger where as she jus smiled sweetly at him

" well ill leave you to get unpacked " he spoke quickly

she jumped off the bed and stood facing him

" dont leave me ..ill be bored " he turned to her , and there she stood her her eyes big and wide they reminded him of a puppy , and her lips had formed into a pout .

he looked at her and felt his heart began to bang faster as she walked over to him , she grabbed his hand lightly , her fingers curling round his , she looked up at him her pout still formed on her lips " pleaseeeeeeee" she said her lips forming into a grin

" ok" he said quietly

" yayyy " she laughed...she walked over to the walk in wardbrobe " you my dear cousin can help me unpack "

he walked over to the small room and saw her sitting cross legged on the floor a case infront of her

" do i look like a house else" he asked rasing an eyebrow

she looked up at him quickly a small frown on her face...

" you really want me to answer that?" she asked looking back at her case and opening it

he was actually taken back...noone had spoken to him like before ... she was rude...sarcastic and ... beautiful ...no no not beautiful he thought, shes your cousin.

"OI" her voice had broke him out of his thoughts " are you going to help or not "

he looked at her a small smirk on his lips " not " he simply said and walked out the room, her mouth dropped and a smile formed on her face ..." no he did not" she laughed shaking her head before she continued unpacking.

truth be told he didnt want to leave ...he wanted to be in there with her .. just to be in her presence, he didnt know why, maybe it was because she was new and his cousin...but he couldnt let her think she had him wrapped around her little finger.. especially only a few minutes they'd met , he couldnt let anyone talk to him like that, he was after all a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Brande lay on her bed staring at the ceiling , a few hours ago she had ate dinner with her auntey and mother in the dinning room , the food really was delicious , she loved her food, her friends back at home often asked how she stayed so slim with what she ate, she smiled thinking of her friends back at beauxbatons, She missed them but as her mother had said this was a new start and change isnt always bad.

Her mind drifted to her cousin a few rooms down , her auntey had told her draco rarely ate at the table unless his father was here and he would eat in his room . She laughed to herself , he was angry with her earlier and she found it funny.

She jumped off her bed and pulled oh her light blue silk dressing gown that matched with the nighty she wore, walking over to the door she opened it quietly , knowing that her mother and auntey had already gone to bed and even though the were on another floor she thought it best to be quiet . She shut the door behind her and walked slowly down the corridor, and whipsered to one of the pictures asking them which one was dracos room

" thank you " she smiled and walked past a few doors to a large dark door

A shock of excitment ran through her body and she laughed quietly , should i shouldnt i ? she thought her fist waiting to knock on the door ..and before she could argue with her self any more she knocked quietly , a few minutes past and she heard some movement in the room and the door opened slowly .

She was met with tired looking draco , his hair a mess standing in pair of black boxers .

His eyes widened when he saw her, there she stood in the darkness of the hall with the only light coming from the wall candles , his eyes travelled from her face to her body ,she wor a small dressing gown that stopped just under her bottem and hardly covered her breasts .

" cousin" she smiled

" cousin" he smirked back " what are you doing wandering around ?"

" i was bored " she pushed him gently so she could get into his room

" oh yea..come in " he said shutting the door , he turned back to see her sitting on the egde of his bed staring at him

" anddd...i wasnt tired...so i thought id come and see my most favourite cousin " she smirked

she looked down his body , she liked it , her eyes darted down to his boxers and she was able to see a buldge appearing through his boxers, she licked her lips and looked back up to his face

he was staring at her again ..the look in his eyes was so intense she had to look away

" you dont mind do you" she asked looking around his room and the slowly back at him

" no spose not " he answered walking over to the bed and standing infront of her

She frowned " spose not?...i can leave you know " she looked up at him , he was close now really close, she could smell his after shave " you can stay " he said

she smiled and pulled her self onto the bed more and leaned up on her elbows facing him " well thats is very sweet of you " she looked back down to his boxers where the buldge had grew insize , " you may not be happy that im here cousin but your little friend is " she smiled nodding her head to his manhood.

He looked down quickly and back up to her , his face blushed a deep pink colour and throw his hand infront of it so she could no longer see it , Brande burst out laughing and fell back onto the bed .

" get out" she heard him say quietly ... before opening her eyes slowly and sitting up again a smile still present on her face " what " she giggled

" get out" he said louder , he walked around the side of the bed to get her but she scurried to the other side of the bed " oi... its not my fault you fancy your own cousin" she laughed standing up on the other side of the bed , her heart beating fast, her chest rising up and down quickly

He stood staring at her , unable to get to her ...he laughed darkly " fancy you ...i think not ... i dont really go for the slutty type" he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

Her face darkened " i am not a slut ...you sicko " his smirked vanished again " yes cousin, your a sicko ... getting all hard over your cousin " she laughed again .

Before she had a chance to move he dived over the bed and grabbed her arm pulling her onto the bed with him and dragging her off , she hit the floor with a bang his hand still wrapped around her arm " get off me" she hissed " you crazy bastard"

Unable to get her off the floor , he kneeled down next to her and grabbed her chin bringing her face close to his and whispered throught gritted teeth " do not mess with me "

She felt his heavy breathing on her face ...she was scared she had to admit it, his eyes were hollow nothing in them except danger , a tingle went up her spine as another breath hit her face , she smacked her lips onto his hard , he pulled back losing her chin and looked at her wide eyes , her lips were plump and pink and her eyes heavy , he grabbed her head with his hand and pulled her into him , smashing his lips onto hers roughly and pushing his tounge into her mouth, feeling her tounge fight back against his he pushed her back into a lying position on the floor and crawled on top of her not breaking the kiss.

She could feel his bulge growing again , pressing against the inside of her thigh , his hand travelled down to grab her hip and she buckled underneath him.

he pulled back , his eyes still closed breathing heavly , his eyes opened slowly staring into his cousins eyes " tut tut tut draco... i thought u didnt go for the slutty kind" brande laughed and pushed him off her , she stood up and went to run to the door only to have him shut it quickly before she could get out , she turned to look at him , there was something in his eyes, that dangerous look again but something else...lust and want .

he pushed her up against the door " i thought u wanted to stay here" he whispered

" iv had a change of heart "

" well so have i..and i want you to stay "

" why ? you wanna fuck me draco? you wanna fuck your own cousin i told you you were sick "

he pushed her back angryly up against the door again causing her head to bang on it , he smirked seeing a wash of pain in her eyes .

" what would i want with you ..i already have a girlfriend that gives me everything i need"

" yes maybe so but that dosent stop you wanting me " she whispered brushing her lips across his , lifting her knee up she kneed him right where it hurt, he crumbled to the floor , she bent down and whisperd " but cousin darling you cant have me " and with the she left , skipping along the hall to her room where she locked the door and crawled into bed a smiled placed on her face as she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Brande awoke the next morning , the sun streamed in through a gap in the curtains, she groaned and pulled the quilt over her head " stupid light" she mummbled to herself

Her eyes flew open after remembering last night with draco " oh god" she laughed to herself, suddenly she heard a knock at the door and she froze , what if that was him !.

She jumped out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on " who is it" she asked

" its your mother ..why is your door locked?"

Thank god she thought , she opened the door and let bellatrix in

" i duno always used to locking doors " brande said as she walked back over to her bed and jumped into it pulling the covers over her . She heard her mother laugh

" your not still tired are you ..its ten o clock" she felt the bed move where her mother had sat down.

" i could happily stay in bed all day "she smiled looking at her mother and cuddling into the sheets

" well you cant so get up get dressed and have breakfast " her mom said pulling the covers off her playfully

Brande looked up and frowned at her and grabbed her mothers hand pulling her onto the bed , she had grew very close to her mother in the last past months she had known her .

Wrapping her arms around her mothers frame " why dont we stay in bed ALLLLLL day " she said smiling her eyes closed shut.

Bellatriz laughed and squeezed her daughter before pulling out of her grip

" no my dear we can not ...breakfast is in half an hour, be ready "

" okay okay " brande moaned slipping out of bed and walking to her wardbrobe

" oh brande " she turned to look at her mother

" ye"

" i am glad we're together again"

" me too " brande grinned

Bellatix left with a smile as brande walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on .

She walked into her bedroom drying her wet hair, she looked into the mirror and grabbed her wand pointing it into her hair , she whispered a spell , her hair suddenly became dry and soft and fell in loose curls down her back , she quickly put a bit of make up on . Looking through her wardbrobe she found a small cream dress with different colour flowers on it and put a thin brown belt round her waist making it look small. She looked her self over in the mirror and with a smile and a nob grabbed a pair of white dolly shoes and a quick spray of her perfume she walked out her room closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hall and stopped at draco's room, she wondered if he was still in .

She stood infront of the door for a few minutes before she knocked.

She leaned her ear to the door tryin to see if she could hear anything , she stepped back when she heard the handle going down , draco opened the door eyes widening when he saw her .

" what do you want " he said

" just wanted to see how you was and ask if you was coming for breakfast" she smiled up at him

He frowned, was she really pretending as if last night didnt happen.

" look draco your my cousin, my family, we should try and get on , especially since we'll be going to the same school together . "

He didnt say anything for a while ..."ok " he eventually said " wait there " he closed the door and returned a few minutes later in a white top and black trousers " come on then " he said walking infront of her down the hall. They walked in silence untill they came to the door that led into the dinning room , draco opened it motioning brande to go in first " why thank you cousin " she smiled sliding past him

" Morning children " narcissa greeted " sit.. sit me and bella have news"

Draco sat down and brande sat on the seat next to him , he looked at her before looking back at his mother " and whats that" he asked , before narcissa could answer bellatrix spoke up " me and your mother will be going away for two days, important buisness "

Oh god , brande thought quickly, two days alone with draco this should be fun .

" yes we'll be leaving at 12 , so i want you both , on your best behaviour "

" ofcourse mother " draco said looking at brande " we'll both be good "

Brande smiled at him and placed her hand secretly on his which rested on his leg under the table , he jumped a little suprised from the sudden touch, his looked at her " what " she asked innocently

" what's wrong dear " narcissa asked him with a eyebrow raised

" oh nothing " he laughed , he looked back at brande when his mother and auntey had looked away to finish their breakfast and turned his hand over , entwining his fingers in hers. They stared at each other no emotion on their faces until brande pulled her hand back and began eating the breakfast house elves had set infront of her.

After breakfast and saying goodbye to her auntey and mother Brande went to her room , she was up there for a bout an hour , lying on her front reading a muggle magazine that she made sure her mother would never find when the door knocked, she looked over too it, it was either a house elf or draco .

" come in" she shouted looking back towards her magazine, she heard the door open but continued looking at the magazine . A few minutes later she heard a deep coff and looked up to see draco standing infront of her closed bedroom door .

"what " she asked looking back towards her magazine

" just thought id come and see what you were doing" he said rubbing the back of his neck quickly.

Brande sighed and shut her magazine and turned to him patting the bed beside her , he walked over silently and sat on the edge of the bed next to her looking down at the top of her head, she looked up smiling " you bored? " she asked rolling onto her back putting her arms behind her head .

He nodded looking down at her , her eyes , he liked her eyes , wide and beautifully green , they almost seemed to sparkle . She leaned on her elbow facing him now

" why are you staring at me ?" she giggled

" nothing " he said still looking at her, they stayed like that for a few moments, neither talking nor moving . She picked her hand up and graced her fingertips over him arm lightly, feeling the muscle tensing underneath , he looked down and watched her fingers . She sat up slowly and kneeled behind him , moving her arms softly around his shoulders , listening closely for any protests from him but he stayed quiet, she leaned her head on the side of his and closed her eyes

" yano " she said " im glad iv got an older cousin thats a boy"

" why " he laughed trying to turn to face as much as he could

" well if anyones mean to me you can protect me " she smiled " cause after all that is what families are for "

He stayed quiet for a while as if thinking of somthing " yea" he said , and with that he stood up and left , no bye or anything , brande sat there staring at the door searching for some kind of answer to why he had gone but nothing came to her , with a sigh she lay back on her stomache opening her magazine with another quick look at the door again she continued reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brande lay in the warm bath , surrounded by white sweet smelling bubbles . Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head . The morning sun shining through the window made the room warmer . Her mother and auntey should be back tomorrow , she wondered why and where they'd had to go , her mind then drifted to the young blonde a few doors away from her own , she hadnt seen him since he left her room last night .

The warmth of the sun and heat from the water was making her too hot, she stood from the bath and grabbed a towl , she dried off her body and lotioned herself down. She sat infront of the mirror and let her hair fall in messy curls down her back , she added make up and pulled on her underwear. She suddenly heard a voice , a faint voice as though it was coming from a far .

She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it quietly and looked out into the hall .

She heard it again! It was a girls voice , it was louder since she had opened the door . And then it hit her ...Draco must have a girl with him.

The more she thought about it the more her stomache notted and pulled .

She slammed the bedroom door shut and walked over to her bed and slammed herself down on it angrily .

Thats great , she thought, what am i going to do all day !

She couldnt just go and knock on his door while he had another girl there , what if he told her to leave? Now that would just be embaressing .

She jumped off her bed and into her wardbrobe and pulled a pair of grey sweats on and a white tank top , she pulled on some pink socks and left her room .

She walked past draco's door walking slowly to try and catch any conversation but she heard nothing, she carried on through the corridors and down the stairs , this really was a huge house and she may aswell explore it while she had the chance. She turned into another hallway and collided into a hard object causing her to bang into the wall, she looked up to see draco staring down at her with a frown .

" what are you doing " he asked

She stood up straight " just exploring ..why?"

His face softened " nothing ..just curious"

" well i had to do something , im bored in my room and i hear you've got company " she smirked at him

His frown appeared again " how do you know"

" I heard it ...i mean...herrr" she smiled sweetly

He raised and eyebrow and smirked " jealous?"

She grinned back up at him " i dont see theres anything to be jealous of dear cousin " she walked past him but she was pulled back by his hand wrapped around her wrist , he pulled her close to him , there faces almost touching .

She waited for him to say something but he didnt , he stared into her eyes , curiously, asif waiting for her to say something or do something , she looked down at her wrist where his hand still lay , locked on tight asif holding on for dear life.

She scanned his face , taking in every feature burning it into her memory , his eyes a brilliant grey, they held so many emotions , hate , love,lust ,curiosity,fear ,happiness. With out even realsing what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and pulled her body close to his resting her head into the curve of his neck , she felt his arms slither around her waist bringing her as close to him as she could possibly be , leaning his head to hers .

" i miss my mom" she whipered into his neck , he shivered feeling her warm breath against his cold skin " you have me" he whispered back, she pulled back a few inches their arms still wrapped around each other, she looked at him " you dont understand ...you've had family all your life..i havent " .

He leaned his head down closer to her for a minute she thought he was going to kiss her but he just rested his forhead against hers still looking into each others eyes " i get it i do ...but you have family now "

"But know shes left me again " she pouted , he laughed quietly "shes only gone for two days she'll be back"

" i no" she said quietly " you'll never leave me will you" she asked him , he didnt reply straight away , he closed his eyes and slowly opened them " no... ill never leave you " with this she smiled and pulled him back into a huge hug squeezing him tightly .

"draco " she said her head resting against his neck

"Hmmmmm"

" make her go "

She looked up at him and smiled " make her go and we'll go out and do something "

He looked down at her face , her wide puppy eyes pleading with him, how could he say no? " give me ten minutes " he smiled

She clapped her hands together " ok im gonna go change" she reached up and kissed his cheek

" come on" he said holding out his hand for her " I'll take you back to your room " she grabbed his hand as they both looked down to inspect them , asif they expected something to happen .

She looked back up at him slowly meeting his stare and smiled , he smiled back , and with that they walked along the corridors hand in hand , the pictures on the walls following them with there eyes , small smiles growing on the faces.

They walked through the halls in complete silence , catching a gilmpse of each other every now and then . They walked past draco's room to brande's

" what are you gonna tell her" she asked turning to him leaning up the door

" tell her my mother wants me to meet her about somthing , ill just make something up" he laughed

"ok, well just knock my door when she's gone " she said opening her door and stepping in , she turned and stuck her head round the door watching him walk to his room , he turned to face her before entering and smiled before walking in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Brande quickly stripped out of her clothes and pulled a pair of light blue short shorts on and a coral silk vest top with a pair of brown cowboy boots , she waited on her bed watching the door , she wondered what they were doing in there , god i bet there having sex! She thought, snapping her head to the wall asif trying to see through it . A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts and she lightly skipped over to the door and opened it with a grin .

" you took your time" she said playfully to him

" she wouldnt go " he laughed

" who was she anyway" brande asked as they walked through the halls

" pansy ...my girlfriend " he said looking at her, scanning her face for any emotion .

" pansy" she laughed " nice name"

He stopped and looked at her " thats my girlfriend your talking about "

She turned to him an eyebrow raised hands on her hips " shame you didnt take that attitude when you were sticking your tounge down my throat"

His face hardened , that was the first time she'd mentioned it since it had happened.

" yea well thats was just a mistake" he said coldy

Brande just laughed " course it was" and she walked off down the stairs, she heard him running behind her " it was" he said

As she come to the bottem of the stairs she turned causing him to bump into her a little ,she grabbed his face in both her hands, she heard him quietly gasp as she pulled his lips onto hers ,pushing his lips open with her tounge forcing entry in , she didnt think he would respond at first , but she felt his tounge push hard against her own , his hand came to rest on the back of her head pushing there faces together and deepening the kiss, she pulled away a few seconds later breathing heavy , she opened her eyes to find him standing there eyes still closed, lips red and bruised.

He opened his eyes slowly , his mouth slightly parted as he quickly licked his lips , he opened his mouth as if to say somthing but Brande spoke first " point proven i think" she smiled " or maybe...thats was another mistake"

His face turned angry " your a bitch" he hissed through gritted teeth .

" takes one to know one " she said seriously before her face turned into a smile " come on i wanna go the three broomsticks " she said walking off.

Draco stood stuck to the spot , glaring at the young girl walking away " wants to play like that does she" he whispered " well let the games begin" .

They apparated to hogsmeade .

" god i hate that" Brande whispered , she heard draco laughing behind her and turned to glare at him " oh yes really funny that is " a grin forming on her lips " your evil " she said .." takes one to know one" he smirked , she gave him a dirty look and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the three broomsticks .

" so this is where you go while your at school?" she asked putting her arm through his .

" yeah...somtimes" he said looking through the crowds of people " there are probably some people from school here, not everyone goes home on the holidays "

She said nothing but nodded , looking around this new place. They came to the pub and draco held the door open letting her past " dracy darling your such a gent " she grinned , he ignored her and walked over to a table and sat down " sit then " he told her , nodding his head to the chair opposite him " yes master" she said sarcastically , sitting down and looking around the cosy little pub , a few wizards were darted around , drinking , talking , eating .

" ooooo master ..i like that" draco smirked bringing her out of her thoughts

She smiled and leaned in closer and whipsered " do you know...master?" he smirked back at her leaning in closer to her lips " yes i do" she closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her but nothing came , she quickly opened her eyes to see him leaning back in his chair smirking at her , she glared at him , shaking her head " you pig" she shouted , a few wizards turned staring at them " what you looking at " she said to one of them before turning back to draco , who was still smirking " ill get you back for that one " she smiled sweetly " i promise"

" looking forward to it " draco whispered , his eyes filled with excitment , she felt her heart speed up and the same excitment he had in his eyes filled her own .

A few hours and many butter beers later Brande was feeling slightly drunk , her eyes had become unfocused and her speech slightly slurred laughing at nearly everthing draco said ,he ,luckily found it amusing . It was dark out side now and the pub had became more crowded and louder .Draco and brande had spoke about everything from family to school to what their interests were but now she found herself rambling on about the stupidest things .

" oh god " she laughed rested her face in her hands "im a mess"

Draco laughed " you dont look a mess to me"

She looked up from her resting place in her hands towards her cousin and smiled " yano if you wasnt my cousin i would defo go for you "

He laughed inwardly looking at the table and then back up to her " shame " he said seriously

" yup.. shame shame shame" she slurred taking another gulp of butter beer .

She looked back up to draco who was staring at her , his head tilted to the side .

" whatttt" she laughed " have i got somthing on my face "

" no its just " he stopped himself and sipped his butter beer

" what " she asked her eyes wide and her head swaying slowly from side to side

" you just ...you just look really drunk " he said quickly

her head flung back and she laughed holding her hands up infront of her face like a shield

" arrrr dont " she giggled opening two of her finger to look at him through " i think... we should go home"

" i think you might be right " he laughed standing up and swaying to the side a little

she burst out laughing " your drunk" she said pointing a finger to him , he pulled her up from her chair smiling " im not"

She leaned against him as they walked to the door ,still pointing her finger at him "you...you are" she slurred laughing.

When they were eventually outside they apparated back to the malfoy manor , draco looked around to see Brande sprawled on the floor laughing , he couldnt help him self as he burst out laughing with her .

" what you doing down there " he said softly kneeling beside her and pulling her up into a sitting position

" i think i may of fell" she pouted a small smile itching on her lips

He picked her up and carried her through the halls and up the stairs , she held on tightly , her arms wrapped firmly around his neck " dont drop me " she said looking nervously at the stairs they were climbling

" i wont ..i promise" he said smiling at her

" my hero" she grinned pushing her face into the crook of his neck.

He walked along the corridors , and past his room , she looked back at his door and back at him " i wanna stay with you " she moaned

He stopped slowly brande still in his arms " what " he asked

" i would like to stay in ..there " she grinned pointing to his room

" and where am i going to sleep" he asked eye brow raised

" with me ofcourse " she scrammbled from his arms and walked over to his room , he followed her and watched her stumble onto his bed and sit up looking at him .

" you gonna stand there all night" she asked, he walked into the room closing his door and walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her

" can i wear one of your shirts for bed?" she asked looking at him

He turned to her , his face full of confusion

she rolled her eyes and sighed " fine" she said jumping off the bed and walking to the door

" where you going" he said following her

She turned to him " to my room, you clearly dont want me here "

" i do" he said a little too quickly for his own liking

She raised an eyebrow and stepped forward towards him , she slowly moved her hand to the zip on her shorts and undid them letting them slide down her legs, he watched them fall gracefully to the ground and ran his eyes up her legs , looking back into her eyes he watched her remove her top and lightly throw it across the room, his eyes darted down to her breasts then all the way down her body and back up , it was perfect ..slim and petite but with curves in all the right places .She stood in the middle of his room with nothing but her black lace bra and thongs , biting her lip and shifting from foot foot .

He tried tearing his eyes away from the beautiful figure infront of him but to no avail .

He felt himself harden , he became hot and his mouth became dry , he licked his lips to wetten them .

" whats wrong " she asked

" you know what your doing " his voice husky

" what? " she asked innocently " i duno what your talking about "

She walked past him , skimming her fingers softly over his hand as she past. she crawled onto the bed and motioned him to come over , he didnt move at first , " come here" she laughed

" why" he asked suspiciously his eyes squinted

" to sleep" she smiled

He walked over to the bed slowly never moving his eyes from hers , he reached the bed and sat down down " lie down " she ordered

" no" he smirked , she chuckled at this , and with a quick push of her hand she had pushed him down on the bed , she leaned on her elbow looking down at him , the tips of her fingers lightly drawing invisible patterns on his soft cheek, she could hear him breathing slowly and hard , glancing up to his eyes she realised he was still staring at her , not breaking eye contact she let her hand slowly move down to his chest, then his stomache and finally she reached the place she was looking for, his eyes suddenly widen and his breathing became more rapid. The buldge that she was losely touching began to grow , she hardened her touch, rubbing her hand back and forth over his member , his eyes closed slowly for a short while before letting out a low groan . She suddenly felt a hand grab the back of her head it brought her face smashing down to his , there lips met painfully as she winced , his toung was impatient it demanded entry,it forced its way through he lips , her body shivered , her heart began to beat faster and harder untill one point she thought it may tounges massaged each other roughfully , she rubbed him harder over his dark trousers, he was fully grown now and she was suprised at how big he felt , the harder and faster she rubbed the more he'd groan into her mouth , when suddenly she stopped, pulled away from him and jumped off the bed .

" where..." unable to get his voice back through the heavy panting and his beating heart

" im going to bed...in my own room " she said standing at the door " told you id get you back " she laughed and ran to her room , he heard her door slam shut .

" fuck " he hissed and grabbed a picture frame off the small table next to his bed, he threw it across the room causing it to collide with the wall with a loud bang , smashing it into tiny pieces.

He dropped his head back onto the pillow and covered his face in his hands ...looking over to the door he whispered to himself.. " i really hate that girl"


End file.
